


Departures

by lorir_writes



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Written as a gift for Choices fandom secret santa
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores)





	Departures

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Choices fandom secret santa

**_Unknown Caribbean island, 1756_ **

Small waves washed away the sand from Alice’s feet as she looked through the photo gallery of her smartphone. The adrenaline from evading the Royal Navy still ran within her veins, inhibiting her sleep. After waiting for Poseidon’s Revenge crew to drift off, she took a walk by the shore of the desert island they were hiding and sat down to watch the stars.

Mixed emotions took over her as her fingers touched the screen. Among the many selfies at coffee shops, trending new restaurants and nightclubs, tears streamed down her face as pictures of herself with friends and family came to view. The joy of seeing her loved ones beaming faces on her phone was a soothing balm to her. Still, the uncertainty about the possibility of not seeing them again tightened her chest. Could she ever adjust to the life of a pirate and be happy living in a time and in a society so different from the one she belonged to?

“Miss Jensen?”

Astonished, Alice discreetly brushed away her tears and looked over her shoulder as she saw Edward approaching.

“I see I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” She nodded, glancing at him from the corner of an eye as he took off his boots and sat next to her.

The full moon night illuminated the shore and he didn’t fail to notice how sullen she seemed. Yet, he didn’t wish to pry and chose to simply keep her company.

“Can I ask you a question?” She asked, breaking the silence between them.

“How do you always have a question to ask?”

“It’s a natural talent.” She grinned.

A hint of a smile played on his lips as he acquiesced. “Aye. You can ask your question.”

“What’s keeping you awake? Is it because of Admiral Cochrane?”

He gazed at her intently, then heaved a sigh before speaking. “Among other reasons.”

“I’m sorry, Edward. I heard about this guy asking questions about Poseidon’s Revenge and I ended up giving him a lead about us.” Alice looked down her hands, fiddling with her phone.

“It’s all right. You didn’t hide it from me and we still managed to escape. You’re becoming a great sailor.”

“I wouldn’t have done without the rest of the crew, but thank you,” she replied with a smile shyly.

“I have a question for you now.” He said, looking at the object between her hands. “This thing you’re holding…” He furrowed his brows, searching for a name to it.

“My phone.”

“Aye. What does it do?”

“Oh, it does so many things.” She enthused.

“Such as?”

“Its primary function used to be making phone calls.”

“Phone calls?”

“Yes, we use a phone so we can talk to other people, no matter how far we are. But in 2018, there was so much to do with it. I mostly text, takes selfies, make videos, play games, order food, shop online, check my bank account…”

“I’m not entirely sure I understood most of the words you just said,” he commented, staring at her even more confused than before.

Alice giggled. “Okay, let me help you understand. Right now we only have letters and it can take weeks to receive an answer, isn’t it right?”

He nodded.

“Well, in the future, those letters will arrive in a matter of seconds. They’re called emails and texts.”

“How?”

“Modern technology will make so many advances that communication and access to information will become as easy as breathing. Also, we have lots of selfies.”

“What?”

“Let me show you.” She tapped the screen a few times and scrolls through her phone showing him pictures of herself and friends.

“Those paintings are so realistic…”

“They’re photographs. You touch the screen and snap a picture. Here.” She shifted in her seat, took a picture of him and gave him the phone.

He stared at the picture of himself in shock. “No wonder Robert thought you were a witch. This is madness!” He exclaimed, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to lie, it can be sometimes. It’s one of the things I like about being here. Life is so much simpler now.”

Edward turned to her with a curious look. “Don’t you miss the ones you left in your time?”

“I do. My family and friends are so important to me, but…” She averted her gaze for a moment. “It feels right to be here.”

“Would you leave life in the future behind to stay here even if you had a chance to go back?”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’d have to find a really good reason to stay.”

“Hmm…”

“What? Do you want me to stay?” Her lips curled upwards.

“I—” His eyes went wide and cheeks heated up, but it took only a couple of seconds for him to compose himself again. “It doesn’t matter what I want, Miss Jensen. It’s your destiny.”

“You’re avoiding the question, but you’re right. This is my decision to make.”

He nodded in agreement, but looked away and changed the subject. “You should get some rest, Miss Jensen.”

“So should you.”

Yet, neither of them rejoined the crew to sleep. As a comfortable silence settled between them, they didn’t want to let go of that one peaceful moment alone together. So, they held on to it for as long as they could.

**_Tiburon, 1761_ **

Edward left his bed-chamber closing the door behind him when tiny arms wrapped around his leg.

“Papa, take me with you!” A four-year-old boy chanted. “I can be a sailor too.”

He looked down at his son, hiding his sadness to leave his family with a broad smile. “I know you can, Theo.” He said, taking the kid in his arms. “But if you come with me, who’s going to look after your mama and sister?”

The little kid frowned.

“I’ll come back soon. And I’ll bring a new wooden sword so we can practice more.”

“Promise?”

He smiled reassuringly. “It’s a promise.”

“You’d better.” Alice appeared on the threshold holding a small box. “Otherwise, how will Millie learn how to say _papa_ if you’re not here to teach her?”

“You’re right. We can’t have that.” He said putting their son down. “Is she asleep?”

“Aye, I just put her to bed.”

“All right, I won’t wake her up. I’ll go now.”

“Not yet. I have something for you.” She opened the small box to reveal a portrait of their family.

Edward reached for the portrait and looked at the painting intently. His fingers traced the frame idly as he held back tears.

“It’s not a selfie, but at least now you won’t forget about us.” Alice winked.

He leaned close to her and whispered. “You say it as if it’s possible for me to forget you.”

“Good.” She smirked, cupping his face with one hand and guiding his lips to hers one last time. As they pulled away from the kiss, she uttered. “Come back to me, Edward.”

“Always,” he replied kissing her forehead as he placed the small portrait inside one of his pockets and headed to the front door of their home to return to the open seas once again.


End file.
